


A Gift That Transcends Time

by DarkAislinn



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAislinn/pseuds/DarkAislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dovahkiin learns of news that Ulfric has been hiding and she confronts him. </p><p>Lots of fluff and angst!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift That Transcends Time

The doors burst open, the wind gusting about her into the hall as it tossed snow against the stone floor and quickly she strode towards his throne; her eyes narrowed, her hair flaring about in bright glimmering waves and her face contorted into pure fury. Galmar coughed into his fist, choking on a deep laugh, whilst hiding a smile when Ulfric shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Quickly Ulfric gained back his confidence as the Dovahkiin carved a path straight towards him, tugging off her gauntlets and tossing them onto the table as she walked clearly not caring where they landed. Her eyes were focused on Ulfric and she barely glanced at the others who crowded the small hall of the Palace to catch a glimpse of the Dovahkiin.

“You knew this _entire_ time,” she growled, pointing her finger at him and wagging it.

“Knew what?” The majority of the time Galmar could tell when Ulfric was playing sport with whoever approached him, but he knew that the Jarl wouldn’t dare test his limits against her.

She barked out a laugh, her emerald eyes darting to the top of the Palace, and for a moment Galmar was worried that she might Shout or curse him, them or everyone. Instead she sucked in a harsh breath, calmly ran a hand down her painted face, careful not to smear her markings, and exhaled until her features relaxed into a serene state that was deceiving at best.

He could tell in the set her lips, the tightness at the corners of her eyes and the stony way her head jerked that she was beyond unhappy; she was furious and the air crackled around her, wisps of her hair floating about her heart-shaped face.

When Ulfric opened his mouth the last thing that Galmar expected to hear was the native Dovah tongue.  It was rare that anyone heard the Dragon language, but when it was spoken between the two of them it was beautiful. They spoke back and forth for a few moments, their bodies tensing as if they were getting ready for battle before their Nordic language danced over his ears.

“I did everything in my power to remove them from power and now they live in the basement of Elisif’s castle in Solitude!”

“You did so because your Jarl told you too!”

As her mouth snapped closed and her brows rose almost into her hairline, he guessed that Ulfric had said the wrong thing. He also assumed that Ulfric realized it as soon as the words left his mouth if the look on his face was any indication.

She scratched her left shoulder out of habit as she laughed a soft, angry tinkling sound. “ _You_ are _my_ Jarl? I am governed by no one Ulfric Stormcloak. Ask Alduin, ask the Thieves. Might I suggest you go so far as to ask the Brotherhood or maybe even consult the College of Winterhold to enlighten yourself on who _exactly_ ,” she bit out, snapping her jaws together and tilting her head. “is the current Archmage?”

It was strange but as Ulfric stared down the notable Dovahkiin, all powerful and the savior of all Skyrim, Galmar remembered the first time he and his master set eyes on her.

_“She’s an Imperial,” he commented as he let his eyes rake up and down the slender female in front of them._

_“So she seems.” Galmar cast a wary eye towards his friend and leader._

_“Something you might like to add?”_

_“Perspective, perhaps. Not all Imperials hate Nords. Not all Imperials believe that we should bow down to the Thalmor. Not all Imperials believe that we should give up our rights. I say test her strength.”_

He pulled himself away from his thoughts as Ulfric excused himself, wrapping his large hand around her bicep and steered them out of the hall. He smirked behind their backs and shook his head.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they were alone, her anger dissipated. Her arms slipped about his neck, her mouth seeking purchase against his as his hands fumbled at her waist, ghosting along her sides and back down to her hips.

She sighed and pressed her body flush against his, drawing his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked, moaning in return to the grunt that escaped his chest.

“Wait,” he said as he pulled back, gently extricating himself from her hold and looking at her. “Farkas. I know he’s a worthy husband.”

It was hard to think when her hands danced over him, caressing and massaging every part of his body. He was years her senior, but when they were alone he felt as if he was a young lad. Even without his consent his hand were undoing the ties, straps and buckles her clothing was outfitted with. She paused, removing her hands and stepping away from him.

She drew her red brows down over her emerald eyes in a frown. “Farkas and I have an agreement. It’s not a marriage of love, but merely convenience. If my enemies, and I have quite a few,” she added with a rueful smile. “believe that I have settled and am no longer fighting then perhaps they will not see me coming. Besides, he travels home every fortnight to look the part of a dutiful, loving husband but resides at Jorrvaskr in Whiterun to be with Aela. He and I are under no illusions as to what our relationship is and it was made very clear. Does Aela approve? No, but she wouldn’t dare speak against me.”

As she spoke she reached for him again, sliding her cool, thin fingers into his hair but his hands stopped her as he wrapped his larger ones around forearms and drew her away. A dark look settled on his face and he couldn’t stop the thought from leaving his lips. “Has he shared your bed?” The brief flicker of her eyes away from his was enough to answer his question. He felt the bile twisting in his stomach and he closed his eyes, unable to look at her. He shouldn’t have been surprised, but it still yanked at his heart and painfully so.

He stepped away from her and she sighed, slowly sitting down on the edge of his bed. “Ulfric,” she murmured, reaching out a hand to him but he ignored it.

“How many times have you shared my bed after having been with him? How many times have you given yourself to him before me?”

“Never, my love.” She was off the bed and at his side quickly, her hands cupping his face and turning his head so he would look at her.

“Eavesbeth don’t,” he begged softly but even as he asked his eyes fell to her piercing chartreuse ones and he could find no lie in them.

“I have never given myself to him then turn around and give myself to you. Have we shared the same bed and been together? Yes, but it was the first night we were wed.” He tried to look away, but her soft grip on his face was surprisingly strong and deceiving. “I would never do that you, love. This heart,” she took his hand and pressed it to her chest so he could feel the strong thrumming, unusually fast for the average human but she was the Dovahkiin. “beats only for you. Without you never could have I accomplished everything that I have and lived to fight another day. And this,” she slid his hand lower to her abdomen. “babe that grows in my belly is truly yours and will grow to know that his father is a warrior, master of the Thu’um and savior of Skyrim.”

His eyes widened and quickly he looked down to where his hand was. He hadn’t properly looked at her since her arrival but as he held her arms length now, with her armor off and in just simple Nordic wear, the changes in her body were noticeable. Her breasts were larger, swelling dangerously towards the top of her dress and there was the ever telltale sign of the bump of a babe.

“How long have you known?” She laughed, a soft tinkling sound.

“Not long until just a few days ago when my lower back was hurting and Elisif made the comment. I started thinking and I have not had my woman’s time for close to three moons. Parrthurnax knew the moment I spoke to him and gave his blessing for a new Dovahkiin to grace the land of Skyrim and to one day teach him the way of the Dov.”

His heart swelled, brimming to the gallows, and he scooped her up in his arms, turning them about in a dizzying circle until the begged for him to stop with a smile so bright it threatened to blind him. He bent his head and captured her soft lips with his rougher ones, his tongue sliding over hers and she sighed into him.

He walked them back towards the bed and when the backs of her knees touched the bed he lifted her and laid her down. Her hands went to her clothes, but he brushed them away, rubbing his forehead against hers in a loving gesture.

He whispered against the cup of her ear as he deftly undid the straps on her clothes, “Don’t, let me. Let me give you this for the gift you're giving me.” 


End file.
